Microsoft Sam Reads and Looks at Bad Miiverse Posts
Microsoft Sam Reads and Looks at Bad Miiverse Posts was a non-seasonal series created by Mochirisu. In this series, Microsoft Sam goes to Nintendo's toxic social network known as Miiverse and reads and looks at awful posts that spew out of it, mostly from immature users, the 'Miiverse After Dark' posters, beggars, or people who think it is an online dating site. Launched on November 18, 2012 with the Wii U, the Miiverse social network was meant for users to share their best moments from Wii U and 3DS games or getting help from other users to assist in completing a game, but was turned into the infamous awful inferno that is seen in this series. The series playlist can be found here. More information and memes about the once infamous Miiverse can be found on this wiki. History (2014 - 2017) Mochirisu's inspiration to make this series came from Giga Gamby's Worst Posts on Miiverse, another series where TTS voices read the awful posts found on said network. Mochi decided that they wanted a do this sort of series too, except with Microsoft Sam, and with his reactions to the terrible posts. Ground first broke for this series on June 26, 2014 when the first episode's project file for Mochi's video editor was created. Another inspiration during the uploading of this series was GWizard777's and Blazikenpwnsyou's Miiverse Bogusness series, which was similar to Giga Gamby's WPoM, where TTS voices also read posts. This series was originally set to premiere in fall 2014, however, Mochi disappeared from YouTube before it was uploaded as they received a bogus copyright strike from TheReviewSpace for their Rates a Bad Reviewer commentary criticizing TRS's awful Fanboy Reviews, even though criticism falls under YouTube's fair use rights. It finally premiered on June 16, 2016, two days after Mochi's return to YouTube with Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages Season 4 Episode 7, after nearly 2 years of no activity from their channel. This series ended with the Ultimatum special, which included over 20 minutes of posts new and old, on November 13, 2017 due to Miiverse being closed down on November 8, 2017 and Nintendo having no plans to create a new version of the title network on their latest console, the Nintendo Switch. Mochi wanted to also do a award ceremony similar to the ending of WPoM, called the Miiverse Hall of Shame, where users could vote on how terrible the posts were, and would show what was the absolute worst posts in terms of popular choice. However, this special was cancelled due to low voter turnout. Spiritual Successor (2018 - Present) While it was mentioned that Nintendo would not bring Miiverse to the Switch, as it was closed on 11/8/17, there is a Miiverse-like feature in Splatoon 2, where users can post graffiti art to be shown in battles, this was seen in Second Deluxe and in Ultimatum. At the time of Miiverse's closure, there was not really enough bad posts to go around. Seeing as the posting feature was exclusive to this game... However, a spiritual successor by the name of Microsoft Sam Reads and Looks at Bad Splatoon 2 Posts finally premiered on March 29, 2018. Like BMP, Microsoft Sam reads and looks at even more bad posts found within the community and makes funny comments about them. However, unlike BMP, this series was created entirely in-house, meaning all the posts were directly captured from Mochirisu's Switch, using the console's built-in capture feature. This is because the community is not as popular as the Miiverse community, which had easily searchable posts on Google Images. This is also the reason why it takes longer to make a new episode for the series compared to BMP. This series is expected to go on until Nintendo shuts the service down like with Miiverse or until Mochirisu loses interest in the series if the service continues to run for many years. The Lost Posts (December 2018) On the first anniversary of Miiverse's closure on a tweet from Mochirisu's Twitter account on November 8, 2018, a two-part reunion special called Microsoft Sam Reads and Looks at Bad Miiverse Posts - The Lost Posts was announced. This special will include nearly 40 new posts that were never seen, but were planned to be in the series. There are many reasons why these posts never came up in an episode, usually it was because the post was hard to make a joke about or the post was completely forgotten. This special will be premiering sometime in December, after the Season 4 Finale of Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages premieres in November. Trivia * This was the first Mochirisu series to include background music. * This was the first Mochirisu series to be forced to end, as the title network is closing. * Rarely, there are other voices accompanying Sam while he reads the bad posts. ** This has only happened twice: *** In a post stating that Legend of Zelda is a bad game that should be banned in the USA. *** In a perverted post about Olimar's 'Space Ship'. * The shortest episode of the series is 'The Quickie' as this episode was intended to be only 3 minutes long. ** This was repeating the quickie format of one of Mochirisu's other series, Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Error Messages, which was used in Season 4 to hold people over until S4E8, which is taking a longer time to produce than the rest of Season 4. * The longest episode is 'The Ultimatum', as it was intended to be the huge finale of the series. Category:Series Category:Non-Canon Category:Text to Speech Shows